my fanboy can't be this cute!
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Di antara gegap gempita sorakan penonton yang membahana, ada satu sosok jangkung yang melihat pada Tenma dengan tatapan damba yang berbeda. [aki/ten]. fanboy!akiteru. singer!tenma. untuk ulang tahun akiteru-nii


a/n: dapet ide kasar dari dori gimana kalo aki ini die hard fansnya tenma lmao trus kepikiran juga semisal tenma ketemu hinata dan bilang "oh ini yang katanya fansku?" trus aki nanggepin "aku juga fansmu loh"#ngayal yagitulah, random pokoknya, yg penting nulis dulu. Yang seriusnya nyusul pankapan kalo aku gak mageran huehue. Anw, welcome to this ship!

.

_**my fanboy can't be this cute!**_

.

_Haikyuu!(c) Furudate Haruichi_

_Akiten, fanboy x idol!AU, rock singer!Tenma, fanboy!Akiteru, welp Happy birthday, Akiteru-nii (telatwoi)_

* * *

_._

* * *

Petikan gitar dan bass bersahutan, selaras dengan bunyi langkah-langkah kakinya yang menggema ketika melintasi tengah panggung. Debaman drum menyusul intro itu, lalu tepuk tangan satu- satu, dua... Sorak sorai tak terdengar riuh, seakan ragu, mungkin takut mengganggu nyanyiannya yang kemudian mengudara.

Tenma mengalunkan verse sembari memerhatikan balik penonton, menghayati musik ketika bridge pertama masuk dengan menutup matanya. Pemandangan yang sama tetap terbayang, toh, di dalam kepalanya. Ini adalah panggungnya. Ia merapal mantra itu dalam hati.

_Ini adalah panggungnya_.

Tenma memamerkan seringainya sebelum memulai chorus yang menawan. Hentakan kakinya seolah memberikan keberanian pada para penonton untuk bersorak lebih keras lagi.

"Little Giant! Little Giant!"

Di antara gegap gempita sorakan penonton yang membahana, ada satu sosok jangkung yang melihat pada Tenma dengan tatapan damba yang berbeda.

.

Idola dan mengidolakan. Dua hal yang saling berkesinambungan dan sudah sejak lama dianggap lumrah untuk hadir di tengah-tengah masyarakat, baik masyarakat tradisioinal maupun modern. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan adanya selebriti, figur terkenal yang kerap dijadikan objek kegemaran, dan tidak aneh pula menjadi penggemar dari sosok terkenal itu.

Jika idola yang dimaksud adalah penyanyi, maka lumrah bagi para penggemar (termasuk Akiteru, yang dalam hal ini menggemari vokalis dari band bergenre rock yang baru-baru ini naik daun) untuk menyisihkan waktu mereka guna menghadiri konser-konser idolanya. Membeli CD dan merchandise tidak perlu ditanya, Akiteru selalu membeli tiga buah: untuk dipajang, untuk disimpan, dan uhm, untuk _keperluan riset_.

Adalah hal yang lumrah juga dengan memajang poster idola di tiap sudut kamar dan di langit-langit atap. Adalah hal yang lumrah mengoleksi dan memakai kaos band itu setiap hari. Adalah hal yang lumrah—

"Ini sudah tidak lumrah, Kak," Kei menunjuk kaos hitam di balik kemeja sang kakak, kemudian menunjuk langit-langit kamar Akiteru yang dihiasi cengiran kekanakan khas milik Tenma.

"He?" Akiteru mencantolkan kancing teratas kemejanya, "apanya, Kei?"

"Semuanya, Kak, semuanya," Kei memijat pelipisnya sementara Akiteru cuek melanjutkan ritual sisiran sambil menyemprot parfum. Lima kali.

"Masa sih?" katanya, tapi tidak terdengar peduli dengan pendapat adik semata wayangnya.

"Hhhhh, terserah deh. Lalu rapi begini Kakak mau kemana lagi? Konsernya Tenma-_san _itu ya?"

"Hehe, bukan. Ini lebih spesial! Kakak mau menghadiri acara _fanmeeting_ mereka!" oh baiklah, Kei sedikit menyesal telah bertanya dan sekarang harus menanggung malu akibat jawaban Akiteru.

"Tunggu dulu. Kakak mau ke tempat umum?"

"Iya."

"Dengan penampilan seperti ini?"

"I-ya? Kenapa?"

Kei kembali menatap cara berpakaian Kakaknya, dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi, penuh penghakiman. Ia lalu menggeleng-geleng keras, menampilkan ekspresi yang seolah-olah berkata 'sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk kakakku ini.'

"Jas abu-abu yang dibelikan Ibu minggu lalu ada di mana?"

"Di lemari Kakak."

"Cepat ambilkan, Kak."

"Untuk apa, Kei?"

Kei membenarkan letak kacamata di atas hidungnya, "pokoknya serahkan saja padaku."

.

Akiteru berjalan terburu-buru di dalam gedung itu, ia takut tersesat, tapi ia lebih takut lagi terlambat. Sialnya, ia memang datang sedikit terlambat dari waktu yang ia rencanakan. Ini semua terjadi berkat Kei yang menyuruhnya membongkar isi lemari dan membuatnya mencobai setumpuk pakaian satu persatu. Belum lagi, sang adik juga berpesan padanya untuk menyempatkan diri membeli buket bunga di pinggir jalan.

Jadilah Akiteru, menenteng buket bunga di satu tangan dan denah gedung di tangan yang lain. Nyaris saja ia ditolak masuk ke acara fanmeeting karena keterlambatannya, kalau saja ia tidak membeli tiket VIP.

Ruangan itu dipenuhi para fans yang membentuk antrian. Akiteru mungkin sudah boleh bernapas lega sekarang, tetapi ia merasa lebih gerah dan panas dari biasanya. Entah berapa lapis pakaian yang diminta Kei untuk ia kenakan saat ini. Belum lagi ia harus berlari-lari agar bisa sampai ke tempat ini. Tapi tak mengapa! Ini hanya bentu kecil pengorbanannya sebagai seorang fans Udai Tenma!

Ketika giliran Akiteru untuk maju, ia sedikit mengencangkan pegangannya pada buket bunga, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup yang menjalarinya. Itu tidak berhasil, tidak akan pernah berhasil (catat itu), karena well, Akiteru masih bisa merasa gugup hanya dengan memandangi poster dan melihat sosok idola dari kejauhan, tapi ini, di sini, idola itu hadir di hadapannya, tersenyum begitu lembut sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Akiteru bisa menyentuhnya, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak gugup, bukan?

Ia seperti kehilangan daya pikir ketika diberikan uluran tangan itu. Ia harus menyambutnya, begitu pikirnya. Tapi ia juga harus menyerahkan buket bunga ini dan meminta tanda tangan—dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu mana yang harus ia dahului ketika akhirnya, ia bertindak mengandalkan refleks semata dengan menyerahkan buket bunga seraya berujar lantang, "ma—maukah kau..." _memberikan tandatanganmu._

"_Maukah aku?_" Tenma mengulangi pertanyaan itu.

"Maukah kau me—menjadi pacarku?"

"Eh?!"

_Tunggu dulu_.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

[epilog]

Tenma memerhatikan barisan antrian dari para fansnya. Ia sangat lelah, harus menjabat satu persatu fansnya sembari memasang senyum ramah pada mereka. Tapi ia bahagia tentu saja, membayangkan ia yang masih terbilang baru menekuni industri musik telah memiliki penggemar sebanyak ini tentu saja merupakan sesuatu yang ia syukuri. Lagipula memerhatikan satu per satu penggemarnya juga bukan sesuatu yang membosankan. Misalnya saja orang itu, si jangkung berjas abu-abu yang menarik perhatiannya saat ini.

Awalnya, Tenma tidak sengaja melihat pada lelaki itu karena tingginya yang mencolok di antara para penggemarnya yang lain, belum lagi tidak banyak fans lelaki yang datang di acara fanmeeting kali ini. Kemudian setelah ia perhatikan lebih seksama, cara berpakaian lelaki jangkung itu yang cukup formal mau tak mau memancing senyum jenaka terbit di bibirnya. Gelagatnya yang canggung, celingak celinguk ke sana sini juga memberikan hiburan tersendiri bagi Tenma.

Dan ia membawa buket mawar merah, Demi Tuhan.

Ketika gilirannya tiba, Tenma menyembunyikan ketertarikannya dengan sapaan kasual, "Halo, apa kabar? Terima kasih sudah datang!" dan mengulurkan lengannya. Alih-alih menyambut uluran tangan itu, penggemar jangkungnya malah memberikan buket mawarnya dan berkata lantang (cukup lantang untuk didengar kawan bandnya yang lain):

"Ma, maukah kau—"

"_Maukah aku_?" Tenma mengulangi, kebingungan."

"Maukah kau me—menjadi pacarku?"

"Eh?!" jantung Tenma nyaris loncat menuju kerongkongan. Ia melirik pada lelaki itu dan melihat keterkejutan (dan semburat merah merona) yang sama di sana.

"Ma, maksudku maukah kau memberikan tanda tanganmu," masih dengan wajah merah yang sama ia mengulurkan spidolnya, memberanikan diri untuk berbicara di tengah suara tawa yang membahana.

Tenma menarik cengirannya, "ok, kemarilah."

Ia bersiap membubuhkan tanda tangan pada lengan jas Akiteru ketika berbisik, lirih, ada nada kecewa yang sengaja disisipkan di sana, "padahal pertanyaan pertama juga jawabannya _ok_, lho~"

.

.

.

_**fin.**_

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

a/n2: gatau ini nulis apa ;;;; #cri


End file.
